Sangre de león
by Gaiasole
Summary: Tyrion siempre había reconocido en Cersei lo mucho que está amaba a sus hijos. Cuando la leona ya juzgada por la Fe y señalada por el pueblo se prepara para su deceso, no puede evitar despedirse de lo único que le queda, un pequeño Rey que quedaría a merced del juego de tronos. One Shot. Terminado.


▲: ▲ : ▲: ▲: ▲ : ▲

SANGRE DE LEÓN

Por: Gaiasole

▲: ▲ : ▲: ▲: ▲ : ▲

Este fic participa en el reto #25 del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras "Como madre, como hijo"

Personajes de George R.R Martín

▲: ▲ : ▲: ▲: ▲ : ▲

Ser Kevan no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la mujer que vio frente así, la mujer que fue alguna vez y lo que era ahora, cómo si cada pequeña culpa hubiera sido pagada. Cersei se había cubierto la cabeza de modo que el telar ocultará su cabeza ahora sin hilos de pelo, hilos dorados que alguna vez habían representado todo lo que ella era, una Lannister, una reina, la orgullosa hija de su hermano mayor Tywin Lannister. El mismo que había sido muerto a manos de su propia hijo, Kevan intentó no mostrar el disgusto que le provocaba saber que ahora el apellido de su familia, igual que sus estandartes, eran señalados por las razonas equivocadas.

— ¿De verdad vendrá? –preguntó Cersei aferrándose a la tela del vestido que la Fe le había permitido usar, además del tocado no llevaba nada más, su piel se veía aún más céntrica y la penumbra, a pesar de todo, no conseguía ocultar el sufrimiento que había marcado su rostro.

—No me ha sido fácil conseguirlo, pero Tommen vendrá, la fe permitió que lo vieras una última ocasión. Pero debo advertirte Cersei, no debe ser mucho tiempo, después de todo él es el Rey Regente y estar en tu compañía es una infamia.

Algo se avivo en la mirada de Cersei pero no dijo nada a su tío. En su interior la leona luchaba contra muchos sentimientos, tristeza porque sería la última vez que vería al menos a uno de sus hijos, coraje con Jaime por haber ignorado todos sus llamados de auxilio, rabia contra Tyron porque el enano viviría más que ella y que Joffrey, toda su familia había fallado, su padre más que ninguno, al final ni si quiera el león más fuerte e inteligente había logrado vencer en el juego de tronos.

—Está aquí –dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

Cersei no hizo amago de levantarse, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en su celda sin apenas comer apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse despierta. Una serie de sonidos y voces se escucharon fuera de la habitación, apenas iluminada por antorchas, pasos pesados se escucharon, una ligera pausa y luego alguien abriendo la puerta del lugar. Ser Kevan hizo una ligera señal, luego movió su gran cuerpo y dejo a la vista a un desconcertado Tommen que aparentemente había sido sacado de su cama, aunque estaba bien despierto no terminaba de entender porque lo habían alejado de su cama y del cálido cuerpo de sus pequeños gatitos.

—Mamá... –el regordete niño sonrió al ver a la mujer sentada en medio de la habitación, en una silla tan sencilla que él nunca habría visto en Desembarco del Rey. Con presteza se acercó hasta la mujer que sintió una parte de su vida renacer al abrazar a su hijo más pequeño—. Tú vestido pica –apunto a decir pero sin alejarse del tembloroso cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo.

La mujer pensó que ese vestido, más propio de un sirviente que de una reina, efectivamente picaba, debajo su piel ya estaba roja de haberlo estado usando, pero también estaba morada y verde en algunas zonas, cortesía de golpes y moretones que tenía. El pequeño se alejó apenas lo suficiente para permitir a su madre recargar su mejilla en la de él. Qué bien olía su pequeño rey, había amado a cada uno de sus hijos, en el mismo instante en que le habían entregado a Joffrey, a Myrcella y a Tommen los había amado con tal fiereza que de buena gana habría usado fuego valyrio para quemar todo poniente si con eso conseguía mantenerlos a salvó.

Triunfó, muchas ocasiones pensó que lo había logrado. La primera vez cuando convenció a Jaime de que nadie sabría su relación, cuando su padre prometió que le casaría con el príncipe Rhaegar, cuando Robert tomó su mano y juró ser el rey que ella y el resto esperaba, incluso la muerta de Stark le había parecido una victoria. Triunfos vacíos, mismo que de forma estúpida había creído le daban poder sobre cada vástago de ese reino maldito. Pero no, su único logró en realidad, y debía reconocerlo con cierto orgullo, eran esos tres niños que habían ocupado su vientre, el mismo que había repudiado a tantos hijos del cerdo de Robert, el mismo que sólo había albergado la sangre de león. Sangre Lannister.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí madre?

—Porque no jugué bien mis batallas Tommen —se pronunció en tanto acariciaba la cabellera de su pequeño, luego lo giro y le hizo verla directamente al rostro—. Por eso querido tú debes ser más inteligente que yo, más que Joffrey, y más que tu padre. Eres el rey, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los reyes?

—Todos viven siempre que la sangre de sus enemigos permanezca en su espada –el niño hizo una mueca—. Pero Margaery dice que no todos son enemigos.

Escuchar a su hijo pronunciar el nombre de esa usurpadora le provoco un sabor a hiel, ignoro su enojo y siguió tocando el rostro regordete, si bien ahora se veía un poco más afilado. Tommen se convertiría en un hombre no dentro de mucho tiempo, sería guapo, y también demasiado benévolo, pero sus enemigos no serían igual, ¿Cómo protegerlo?

—Tendrás la lealtad de muy pocos, no confíes ni creas en nadie, al menos no hasta que seas mayor.

— ¿Más que Joffrey?

—Mucho más, tan viejo como algún maestre. Debes vivir, promete, promete que vivirás y harás que al apellido Lannister recuperé su antigua gloria.

Tommen asintió pensando que su apellido en realidad era Baretheon, pero no aclaro ese punto a su madre, esta noche ella parecía igual de desesperada que la noche que su hermano mayor murió, o cuando vieron a su hermana partir. La escuchó hablar, decirle algunas cosas más, aunque ninguna tenía sentido para él en ese momento. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue como ella paso todo el tiempo acariciándolo y besándolo con un sentimiento que el pequeño no sabía explicar, luego su tío Kevan entró y lo hizo salir.

El pequeño rey recorrió el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado, a lo lejos escuchó un llanto que le puso los pelos de punta. Un capa blanca le dijo que alguien se había caído de un caballo y de ahí provenía el sonido, el niño asintió, cuando su madre regresará a casa le contaría tal evento, también le mostraría uno de sus nuevos gatitos y cómo su habilidad para montar había mejorado, pensando en ello y seguido de sus guardias se hundió en plena oscuridad para regresar a casa. A esperar a mamá.

**FIN**


End file.
